


Early days

by ValkyrieIsabella



Series: Assassin's Creed: Fatherhood [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Jacob is a 20 year old dad, but he loves his kid, he doesn't get it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieIsabella/pseuds/ValkyrieIsabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jacob isn't used to being alone with his daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early days

**Author's Note:**

> I almost named this 'go the fuck to sleep'
> 
> ... Almost.

Jacob wasn’t used to being alone with the baby. Normally, Y/N was simply bringing the little one to where Jacob and his Rooks stayed, the man only able to spend no longer than a minute with his wife and daughter due to being called by one of his men or even Evie after she heard of a mission for the two of them to do.

But, not spending enough time with her in her first few days has come back to bite Jacob- leading him to his current situation.

Sitting in his daughter’s nursery with the child screaming at the top of her lungs, with nothing seeming to calm her down. Jacob had tried everything- feeding, changing, burping- and just nothing worked. All Jacob wanted to do was relax while his child napped, maybe even nap himself- but the universe had other ideas for the assassin.

“Please, for the love of god, child, go to sleep…” Jacob’s sleepy voice murmured, using his free hand to rub his face, his newborn daughter nestled against his chest, still crying loudly. Jacob didn’t know what to do- he didn’t know what he could do.

“Evelyn, please. Daddy is very tired and my god, you should be too.” Jacob said, sitting up with his lower back against the rocking chair, holding his daughter out in front of him, her body resting against his arms, his hands cradling her head. Jacob could only sigh as her crying continued, scrunching his nose slightly as he held the baby close to his chest again, standing up as he carefully moved Evelyn to rest against his shoulder, moving one hand to rub her back, the other laid carefully on the back of her head as he walked out of the little girl’s nursery.

After a moment of silence, Jacob’s eyes widen slightly as he moved his head to look at his daughter, hoping that she was asleep finally, a loud cry following just a moment later.

“Evelyn…” Jacob started, voice holding a whining undertone, walking into the living room where he sighed, sitting down on the couch and sits his feet on the table, resting Evelyn on his legs, propping her up on his knees as he tilted his head slightly, reaching one hand down to gently hold her tiny hand, resting the other on her head, Evelyn’s hand tightening around his thumb, her cries finally starting to quiet down.

Sighing quietly, Jacob smiled as he rubbed the baby’s forehead with his thumb, a gesture he had seen her mother do numerous times whenever she was attempting to get the baby to sleep.

Evelyn, however, knew it wasn’t her mother cradling her- which is why she stared up at her father in awe.

“Yeah, yeah, kid… You probably don’t see me as much as you should. I go away a lot because.. Oh, what am I doing. You can’t tell anyone what I do. All you do is cry. That’s how you talk. Evelyn, I’m your dad and I’m an assassin. Your momma used to be one, too, but then you came along… Auntie Evie, that’s who inspired your name, she’s an assassin too. So is uncle Henry.” Jacob said, Evelyn’s tiny hand tightening its grip on his thumb as Jacob smiled again.

“And on the topic of names… Your mom gave me the first name choice. I knew from the moment Y/N said she was pregnant that I wanted to name you after Aunt Evie. I told your aunt this- she wasn’t too thrilled for the longest time. Then she helped your mom give you your middle name. Evelyn Celeste Frye. My little hellion. Trouble from the get-go.” Jacob said, his voice growing quiet near the end.

“You poor kid…You look like me.” Jacob said with a laugh, Evelyn’s eyes not leaving her father’s face as she cooed quietly, Jacob leaning down to carefully kiss the baby’s forehead.

“But on top of everything… You’re my baby girl. I’m your dad. And I promise you, Evelyn Celeste, as long as I’m living, I will not let anything happen to you. I will protect you, fight tooth and nail for you. And love you. Until I take my last breath and even then, I will love you.” Jacob whispered, Evelyn’s eyes slowly slipping closed as she finally found sleep with help from the comfort of her father’s voice.


End file.
